


The Destruction of Site [REDACTED]

by Sytrys_Cauldron



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: non-graphic mention if violence, small mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sytrys_Cauldron/pseuds/Sytrys_Cauldron
Summary: “I am Level 4 researcher Amanda Tiller. Stationed at Site [REDACTED]. Requesting aid from neighbouring facilities.”A deep breath.“There are several containment breaches. Most Keter and Euclid class anomalies have escaped containment and are roaming the facility halls. Most… if not all the security teams are dead. We don’t know what happened. I have been unable to reach any other personnel on site, and any communication attempts with nearby facilities have not established contact.”





	The Destruction of Site [REDACTED]

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently I've gotten into the SCP foundation and everything is very interesting. As it stands here's a short ficlet about a researcher in an overrun facility.
> 
> I hope everyone reading this has a fantastic day!

“Hello?”

 

“Is this recording?"

 

A radio crackles in the background. 

 

A face appears on the screen. A young, Asian, woman stares into the camera. She has bloodshot eyes and there is dried blood on her white lab coat. Her hair is dishevelled falling in front of her face. Her face is gaunt and pale, her eyes sunken. 

 

“I am Level 4 researcher Amanda Tiller. Stationed at Site [REDACTED].” 

A deep breath.    
“There are several containment breaches. Most Keter and Euclid class anomalies have escaped containment and are roaming the facility halls. Most… if not all the security teams are dead. We don’t know what happened. I have been unable to reach any other personnel on site, and any communication attempts with nearby facilities have not established contact.”

 

"T-the cameras have been cut, I cannot see what is going on in the facility, and I can only assume that most, if not all the SCP's have escaped containment." Tiller's lip trembles. 

Her face crumples, the facade of calm falling as she holds her head in her hands, mumbling apologies.

 

Three sharp bangs are heard from the direction of the door.    
“Oh, god…” The woman’s sobs increase in strength, and the sound of rustling is heard. 

 

More bangs at the door. 

 

A shaky breath is inhaled by Researcher Tiller.

 

“T-the director was killed. That thing… my god, it just tore him a-apart…” The bangs continue. 

“I-i can only presume I am the only living personnel on site [REDACTED]."   
  


“As per SCP Protocol Alpha Warhead, I will be detonating the on-site nuke.” The words are strong though tears continue to drip down Researcher Tiller’s face. 

 

Researcher Tiller disappears from camera view.

 

Muffled obscenities are heard as Researcher Tiller rummages around, presumably inserting the needed key in order to detonate the facility. All the while, the banging continues. Never more than 3 seconds apart and never ceasing. 

 

Tiller reappears with tear stains on her face. 

The camera is picked up and carried over to the safe, specifically designed to withstand any and all explosions or SCP’s. 

 

Clearing her throat, Tiller speaks directly to the camera once again. 

“As stated before. We don’t know what happened. Everything was normal. Subjects were contained and everything was flowing smoothly.” 

Here, she glances away from the camera.

 

“Then the doors started opening.”

 

“Not just the ones holding ‘safe’ SCP’s. But the ones containing Keter’s and Euclid’s. We… we weren’t prepared. No one was. SCP [REDACTED] breached containment first, then [REDACTED], then [REDACTED]. We didn’t know what to fucking do!” 

 

Researcher Tiller takes a breath to calm down. All the while, the banging continues in the background. Fainter now that Tiller has moved further away from the door the banging originated from. 

 

“Security teams [REDACTED] were sent to deal with it. But they were overwhelmed within minutes. There were simply too many… and we were too little.” 

 

Tiller wearily drags a hand down her face. 

 

“We tried to initiate a lockdown… but we only succeeded in locking the outer levels of the facility.” Tiller stares at something to the side, presumably the lever that will activate the countdown. 

 

“I can’t explain everything. Not now. Too little time. I… I hope someone finds this. Please.” 

 

The banging grows more insistent. Faster and more menacing. 

 

Tiller reaches for the camera, expression resigned. 

 

“On the bright side, at least I won’t feel any pain.” 

 

The camera clicks off. 

 

Date: [REDACTED]

The camera is discovered approximately [] days after the on-site nuclear warhead was detonated at Site [REDACTED]. Researcher Tiller and all other personnel at Site [REDACTED] are presumed dead. All escaped SCP that survived the blast have been recaptured and are being moved to Site [REDACTED]. 

 

That concludes this report. 

 

  * Dr. [REDACTED]




End file.
